Et SI
by Smighit
Summary: Et si Tom Jedusor n'était jamais devenue Voldemort ? Et si Mérope avait survécu pour élevé son fils ? Et si Harry n'était jamais devenu l'élu ? Et Si...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fanfiction ! En espérant qu'elle puisse vous plaire !**

**Evidemment, je ne possède en aucun cas les personnages issus de l'univers d'Harry Potter qui sont issus de l'imagination de la formidable JK Rowling !**

* * *

Ginny vient d'éteindre la lampe de chevet après m'avoir donner un dernier baiser avant de se retourner pour enfin obtenir un repos bien mériter. Il faut dire que trois enfants ce n'est pas de tout repos ! Surtout lorsque l'on a un petit diable du nom de James ! Ils sont mes plus grands trésors lui, Albus et Lily. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir un jour gouter à ce bonheur et pourtant je ne rêve pas. Je suis débarrasser de la vie de l'élu depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années et cela ne peut pas être plus parfait ! Et pourtant, malgré tout ce bonheur, je me demande encore qu'elle aurait été ma vie sans Voldemort pour la détruire. Et Si Tom Jedusor ne serait pas devenue Lord Voldemort ? Et Si mes parents seraient encore en vie, serais-je la même personne ? Et Si les mangemorts n'avaient jamais connue l'influence de leurs seigneurs ? Et Si tous ces massacres n'avaient pas eu lieu que serait devenue les victimes ?

C'est avec ses mots résonnants dans la tête que je m'endors : Et Si..., Et Si..., Et Si...

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce prologue n'est pas trop soporifique ! Et je m'excuse d'avance pour toute fautes d'orthographes qui pourrait être présente mais cela n'a jamais était mon point fort malheureusement...**


	2. Chapter 1 : L'autre vie

**Voila la suite avec le chapitre 1 !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

31 Juillet 1991 : 

Dans une maison de Godric's Hollow, à l'étage dans l'une des chambres, se trouvaient deux jeunes garçons. L'un était encore profondément endormi dans ses couvertures tandis que l'autre était parfaitement réveillé assis sur son lit. Le jeune garçon avait des cheveux noirs désordonnés et des yeux verts que l'on pouvait voir au travers de lunettes rondes. Harry Potter était vraiment le portrait craché de son père à l'exception de la prunelle de ses yeux qui rappelait si bien ceux de sa mère.

Harry avait veillé toute la nuit dans l'impatience d'arriver à ce jour. En effet ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres, aujourd'hui il fêtait son 11ème anniversaire, aujourd'hui il allait recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard faisant de lui un sorcier reconnu par la communauté magique.

Le réveil afficha 9 heures. Il estima que ses parents devaient être certainement réveillés et donc qu'il pouvait enfin débuter cette journée pleine de promesse st de surprises

Il dévala les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine où il trouva sa mère affairé à la cuisine ,baguette à la main en train de préparer son déjeuner spécial anniversaire et son père à la table lisant la nouvelle édition de la gazette du sorcier. Lily et James Potter avaient tout de suite remarqué la présence de leurs fils ainé et ne tardèrent pas à lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire qu'ils complétèrent d'un câlin pour la mère et d'une accolade pour le père.

« Ton frère n'est toujours pas réveillé ? » demanda la jeune femme rousse

« Non, quand je l'ai quitté il était encore étouffé en dessous des couvertures » répondit Harry en s'asseyant à table en face de son père.

« Lily chérie, tu connait Charlus ! Même une assemblée de vélane en furie ne parviendrait pas à le tirer du sommeil ! » répondit James à sa femme non sans rire.

Cet à ce moment qu'un hibou arriva avec à la patte une lettre adressée à Harry, celle qu'il avait tant attendue, sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Il l'a lu plusieurs fois avec un sourire qui aurait pu rivaliser avec le chat du Cheshire tellement celui-ci fut rayonnant.

« Quand Sirius arrivera-t-il ? » demanda Harry après une énième lecture .

« Il ne devrait pas tarder, il a dit qu'il serait là pour le déjeuner ! » répondit James.

A la fin de sa phrase un bruit de sonnette se manifesta.

« C'est surement lui, Harry, va lui ouvrir, ça lui fera plaisir de te voir en premier » dit Lily avec un sourire qui désarmé toujours Harry autant que son père.

Harry se précipita vers la porte d'entrée avec enthousiasme. Il appréciait énormément les visites de Sirius bien qu'il le vit assez souvent. Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte ce n'est pas son parrain qui l'accueillit et à la vue des visiteurs, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Oh c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit le garçon assez sèchement à l'attention d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs épais mais lisse et aux yeux d'un vert éclatant.

« Cela ne vous concerne pas Potter » répondit l'homme situé derrière la fille. « Vous devriez plutôt signaler notre présence à votre mère » ajouta l'homme avec l'ombre d'un sourire narquois.

Vexé, Harry alla tout de même prévenir sa mère qui arriva un instant après devant les visiteurs.

« Elianna ? » dit Lily avec surprise « Nous ne t'attendions pas avant demain . Y'a-t-il un problème Severus ? » demanda-t-elle avec un ton légèrement paniqué.

« Aucun » répondit Rogue « je dois juste me rendre plus tôt que prévu à l'école et donc je te l'amène maintenant. A moins que cela te pose un problème? »

Lorsqu'il le lui demanda Lily remarqua l'expression embêtée d'Elianna.« Evidemment que non. » s'offusqua alors la rousse. Et sans qu'elle puisse rajouter un mot Severus Rogue transplana laissant la jeune fille seule avec Lily.

Elianna ne dit pas un mot et entra dans le hall d'entrée avec sa valise qu'elle lâcha aussitôt lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans les bras de la femme plus âgée qui l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

« Tu as tellement changé ! » fit remarquer Lily en s'écartant pour observer le visage de son interlocutrice « Je suis vraiment ravie de te revoir enfin »

« Oui moi aussi » répondit Elianna sans conviction apparente.

Il y'avait longtemps que Lily était habituée aux manques de réactions émotives de sa fille qui devait probablement tenir cela de son père. Mais ce comportement lui faisait toujours un pincement au cœur et éveillé en elle un sentiment de culpabilité. La petite n'avait qu'un an quand Severus et elle s'étaient séparés et elle n'avait eu que deux ans de plus lorsque Lily emménagea chez James alors qu'elle était tombé enceinte de Harry. Elle voyait bien qu'Elianna n'avait jamais vraiment trouver sa place et les conflits continuels avec James n'y étaient pas étrangers. Et pourtant, elle aimait vraiment sa fille autant qu'elle pouvait aimer ses fils mais interagir avec elle devenait de plus en plus compliqué au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait.

Et alors qu' Elianna reprenait sa valise. Lily ne pu refreiner un léger soupir qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Cette journée d'anniversaire allait s'avérer plus compliquée que prévue….

* * *

**Bon voilà vous connaissez maintenant l'autre personnage principal de cette fanfiction avec Harry, à savoir Elianna Rogue. **

**Cela peut paraître bizarre que Rogue et Lily aient pu avoir un enfant ou même une relation amoureuse mais je m'expliquerait sur cela en temps voulu et après tout nous sommes dans un univers alternatif donc tout est possible ^^**


End file.
